All The Pretty Gems
by Iiya-yasha
Summary: Ann thought she found the perfect bad guy but soon found out that the first jerk she met may be her future. It's a Romeo and Juliet with a twist...R?R thanks
1. Summer Of Love

ALL THE PRETTY GEMS  
  
It was the summer of 02' and love was hard to find. All the pretty gems couldn't compare to that summer. The summer that Ann met Chris. It was a rare fanasty. Their love was real and they embraced it.  
It was the urban summer. With parties, clubs, and crime it was the ideal summer in this city. As Ann sat in her upscale house surrounded by trees, a garden, and the wall. This wall was high and made of brick, and she could only see over it if she sat on her balcony three stories up. From there she could see the park. This park was the center of her imagination. It had swings, wooden play castles, volleyball, baseball, basketball, benches, and a pinic area. Ann could never leave the grounds though. Her father had forbidden it.  
Chris was playing basketball with his fellow gang members when her saw her. This girl on the balcony across the wall. She was always there, and he had watched her grow along with himself. She was the enemy though. Yet he was drawn to her. She was so regal, like a princess waiting to be rescued.  
Ann saw this man stare at her, her whole life. He stared at her from the basketball court. It made her unesy. He just stode there. She was scared. Then came the sound of her father's voice. Relieved she obeyed her father's voice and followed.  
Although Chris's friends made fun of him for staring, none of them pushed him to far. They all know that he's the best shot and is known for it around the whole city.  
It all started the day Ann found a trapdoor in the wall. It lead to the place she craved. The outside world. She'd never have to imagine what it was like she could now feel it, see it, join it. She was overwhelmed by all of this she just had to tell Rich and Leann. They were her only friends and her only links to the outside. Now she could join them in their adventures. So she waited till that night when everyone was asleep when she went downstairs and found the two waiting for her at the front door. She tiptoed outside the door and locked it carefully. Then with the three of them alone she told them of her discovery. They were as excited as she was about it. Without even deciding where they would go they all went to the trapdoor and left.  
They ran around town for about an hour before they found a club. It was called LORD'S HALL, and owned by her families greatest rival. The Lord's another gang. Her father had warned her about this place and told her never to go in it unless she wanted to die. After Rich and Leann talked to her about going in she finally gave in and they entered. They had to surrender their guns outside and all of them were lucky enough to not bring their gang guns which had the crest of the INNOCENCE on it. Once inside everything became a rush of excitement to Ann. Everyone was dancing and singing. She saw a man eyeing her from the dance floor. She got up and moved toward him. She met him only halfway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. He pulled her through beaded curtains and up against a wall. "Hey buddy you got a lot of nerve." "Well so do you princess. You're lucky I'm not gonna tell anyone who you are." This man said quietly in her ear. "How do you know who I am?" "I've seen you grow. Yeah that's right princess it's been me looking at ya for all them years."He said with a smirk. "Jake get lost and don't pretend to be me. Got it?" Said a stranger now approaching them. "Yeah yeah me lord." "Good get lost." There is a pause until Jake is gone. "So princess give me one reason why I shouldn't let any of the guys here have their way with ya?" Ann was now becoming upset and wanted to leave. "You'll start a war." She said wishing tha he would let her go. "Oh good one but not good enough. I need something more convincing." Ann pushed herself up against him and drew close to his face then smiled. "Because I could make you very happy right now and if I go then who then will give you a good time." "Umm good. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. So now that that's all straightened up let's dance." 


	2. The Club

Chris and Ann danced forever until Rich came up and started accusing Chris and his gang for all the problems the Innocence were having. He said that if there wasn't the Lord's there'd be no need to fight and everyone would be happy. Then out of rage that Chris was saying nothing in return, Rich threw the first punch. Chris dodged it and just started laughing. So was everyone in the club. They were all Lord's.  
Chris quickly grabbed Ann's' hand and pulled her through the beaded curtains around the corner and up the stairway. Once they stopped both broke into laughter and only after a long while did they stop. Both found it amusing how Rich would take such a risk just to speak his mind. Once Ann caught her breath she was met with a problem. She had just started something and she had no idea of how to get out of it.  
Chris offered her a seat next to him on the floor in front of the fireplace. This fireplace was unusual because it was lit and it was summer out. "Oh don't worry it's just cause it gets cold up here sometimes." Chris reassured her. "Well don't you have plenty of women to keep you warm?" Ann was becoming curious again and wanted to know more about her new problem. "No I don't take to women to well their so complicated and always throw themselves at you if your powerful." "Well sorry I don't throw myself at anyone I don't need the embarrassment." "That's what I love about you. You don't act like most girls." Chris said now smiling. "Well not most girls were raised behind closed walls." They shared a soda and talked for a couple of hours before Chris walked Ann home. He gave her his gun that way whenever she snuck out again she could see him no matter where he was.  
From that one gun brought them the largest conflict they ever expected. 


	3. 3

She made it back just in time. Her father was standing right inside the door when she started to climb. She had just made it on the balcony when she heard his voice. "As soon as she gets in let me know." One of their housemaids nodded her head and left the room before he could add anything.  
Ann went downstairs after changing into her riding clothes. "Good morning daddy." Her father was angry and wanted to know the reason for her tardiness at breakfast. She had told him she went riding and lost track of time. He softened his tone and told her something she didn't want to hear. He told her that since there was a fight last night with a Lord and Rich that there was going to be a war. Ann's heart sank as she thought of Chris and not being able to see him anymore.  
Chris was glad that whole day. Ann had made him feel something and he knew that she meant something to him he just didn't know what. She had walked into his life and demanded his attention by her moves. He no doubtly saw her dancing and craved to be the one dancing with her. He had his chance to. The feel of her body was so much more than he had ever thought about a girl. The way their bodies intertwined when they dipped. She smelled like a bed of roses and slept like an angel. What was he thinking she was the enemy and he was sitting here thinking of her? She couldn't feel the same he was just a friend to her. It was unreal. Was he falling in love with her?  
Ann escaped to her room and ran to her bed. She collapsed on it and tears came to her eyes. Why was she crying though he meant nothing to her? Nothing more than a friend anyways. So what drew her to cry for him? Yes he was kind funny caring and he treated her with respect. Was he using her? No that couldn't be it he had told her that he never agreed with all this fighting. He thought it just as dumb she did. Ann rolled to her back and sobbed the tears away from her eyes and walked to her bathroom and sat on the edge of her tub while the water flowed from the faucet. She had to see him again and talk to him. She had to find out what their side thought of this war. She had to keep him from it, because she...she loved him!  
Rich smiled to himself while waiting for King. (Ann's father's code name.) He pulled it off he now had control and Ann would never see that stupid Lord again. He would be free to entertain her as he pleased. She wouldn't be going out that trapdoor to see a Lord if she would leave for anything it would be for him. He'd make sure of that.  
Just then King walked in and sat behind the large desk and got everything in order to find out all the little details. King knew that whatever rich was going to say that he would now have to back him. He had already given word to break the mercy agreement. He now said that it was a no mercy war and to kill any Lord's trespassing on his land. Not to mention to hear that his only child was in the middle of the fight made him all the more angrier. He was not going to stand for this. He'd kill the boy who took her from his choice man for her. 


	4. 4

Ann had told her father that she wasn't feeling well and would have lunch and dinner in bed and begged his forgiveness. She just couldn't show her face to him and let him see how the war was upsetting her. He always told everyone how she was a pillar of strength. She was now crumbling and he couldn't present her to his guests. He would make her excuses for her and she could stay hidden.  
Chris hadn't had a good day that day the news of the war and the news that he had started it set him into frenzy. This would ruin everything he felt for her and he enjoyed her company. Who was he kidding he wanted her in his bed. He had to have her there then he would know if he truly loved her. He would talk to the only guy shallower then he was feeling. He would talk to Jake.  
"Jake hey I was wondering have you ever fell for a girl before?"  
"Oh yeah lots of times. Not as much as you though. Oh and I soon learned that they were a trouble and to quit with the love and make with the sex. Once they're there you got the power not them."  
"So you're saying that I should just sleep with a girl and not care for her what's the point in that?"  
"Pleasure and in plus how many times have you fallen in love Chris? A lot and how many actually lasted not a lot if you want power over a girl sleep with her and if you want tender caring go to your mother. For Christ's sake get a hobby and stop asking about love. The guys might get to thinking you're gay."  
"Thanks and I got just one more question."  
"What!"  
"Amy turn ya down again?"  
"Why you little Jack---. Howdy boss."  
Chris escaped from his father and mother to think. Is it true he was just lusting for her or did he love her? Ahh who cared he'd figure it out when he'd see her again.  
The next day while Chris was riding his motorcycle he spotted her at the park. Her golden curls gently blowing in the wind. They looked so soft and tender. He wanted to reach out. Wait he couldn't think this. Too Late you idiot you can't and oh great here she comes! Think cool, smooth, tender, caring. Yeah that's it let her come to you.  
"Chris hi."  
"Heya Ann what ya doin out here all alone. Some Lord might just come by and steal you up and run with you."  
"Well I guess it depends on the Lord now doesn't it?"  
"Yeah it does."  
Ann and Chris hung out the rest of the afternoon and mostly talked and played around on the play castles in the park. 


	5. 5

Chris had enjoyed his afternoon more than he wanted to admit. Ann was amazing and so beautiful on the playgrounds. How could he doubt his feelings for her? It was hard enough getting people to leave them alone. Everywhere they went someone asked if they were a couple. It was hurt in her eyes whenever he had said no. Well he'd change that tonight she would be his forever. Yes tonight he would ask her to be his girlfriend and if he was lucky it would end the war that is killing more people then he wished to count.  
  
Ann Couldn't wait for tonight. Chris had asked her to come to Lord's Hall. Of course she would have to show the gun he gave her to the men outside because with the trouble brewing they would have a tight security this week.  
  
Ann quietly climbed down the balcony wall and landed just fine when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ann going somewhere without me? I'm hurt."  
  
"Rich I'm sorry but I just have to go. See I was invited to this party and I won't miss it."  
  
"Ok then I'll go too."  
  
Ann thought long and hard. He was wasting time that she needed to get out and to Chris. Why is he so persistent on keeping an eye on her.  
  
"Well you weren't invited and I won't take someone else cause then they'll think I'm uncomfortable and not invite me again."  
  
Rich just nodded and watched her leave. This time she wouldn't go where she wasn't supposed to he would follow and make sure she didn't run off and to the wrong side of town. If he just walked through the front gate no one would think that she was off somewhere.  
  
Ann waited in a line for around 10 minutes before she saw 2 guys just walk past everyone and to the front flash a gun and get in. So that was the secret to get in there so fast. Ann ducked under the roped line and walked to the front. The guard eyed her suspiciously and she then pulled the gun out of her coat and showed it to him. The guard moved aside but not before grabbing her arm and whispering where to find Chris.  
  
She walked to the dance floor and just glided to the beaded curtain. She stood there for a minute before the man named Jake walked up to her and took her behind the curtain.  
  
"Chris is a little detained at the moment. One of your guys tried to get in a minute ago and he has to make sure that he doesn't do it again."  
  
"Where is Chris please tell me?"  
  
"Upstairs. (Ann dashes up the stairs) You can't go in there!"  
  
Ann didn't care she wanted to be with Chris but she just couldn't allow someone to hurt her people and get away with it. She pushed open Chris's door to his apartment and stopped in fright. Rich was tied to a chair and was bleeding from his nose. Chris sat across from him angry. When Chris looked up and saw her he jumped up ran to her grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
Once they were clear from everyone who could hear them her pulled her close and held her. No matter how hard she pushed to free herself he just held her tighter. After she gave up fighting he then released her.  
  
"Ann what are you doing up here? You shouldn't have seen that."  
  
"How could I not? Why are you doing that to Rich he's done nothing wrong?"  
  
"Of course he did. Do you really think that I would harm him if he were just trying to get in the club? No you know I wouldn't but he pulled out his gun and waved it in front of our guard. What was he to do just let him do that when he just might have been threatening him?"  
  
"All I know is that I left him at my house cause I said I was going to a party. He was there when I left then I come here and he's getting the crap beat out of him. Most terrible of all you were the one who was doing the beating."  
  
"Now Ann you only saw a small part of it. I was sitting in the chair when he wouldn't give me a straight answer my men would hit him, not me. How can you think that I would harm a friend of yours?"  
  
Chris held her gaze for a moment then looked out the window at the end of the hall. How could he make her understand how hard it is to love her but at the same time do what he has to without having the men complain. He had to uphold his fathers trust balance her and be a Lord. How could she think that he was so willing to do all this? He already has the men thinking that he's some prissy boy who can't even take care of his own problems.  
  
Ann wouldn't look away even if he avoided her stare she would not look away and admit defeat. She would stare until he had to look at her. She would be strong. He was hurting though she saw it in his eyes when he looked away. Why was he hurting he wasn't the one being punched? She was confused.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
Chris wouldn't look at her he couldn't look into those blue eyes that would peirce his soul and tell her everything in just one look. He had to avoid them but how she wants an answer and he had to give it. He didn't look at her.  
  
"I wouldn't harm him you know it. I just have to live up to my fathers position and that means doing what has to be done for security."  
  
"I know but why do you have to be there?"  
  
"Because I have to be. I'm next in line to run the Lord's and this is my joint so I have to be the one who makes sure there are no threats."  
  
Chris pulled away and felt the cold hit the front of him like a wave. No longer did he hold her to him and keep him warm with her body. Chris pushed the feelings aside and walked back to the room. When he went in he gave the order to take him back to his side of town and then for them all to leave he had company and he wasn't about to let anything stop him from what he had to say to her.  
  
Ann sat on the couch and stared at him with the blue pools of her eyes. What was she thinking? Did she think he was an ugly person for what he did? Would she understand that he tried to make it as easy as he could for this Rich guy. What was he to her anyways? Was he the only guy she cared about was he who she longed for when she fell into a sleeping state? Was he her dream? No he couldn't think of it she came to him tonight. This guy had followed her. Oh no was he in love with her? Did she trail him along unknowingly? Probably she did have that effect.  
  
"Chris so what's the big surprize?"  
  
"Huh what'd you say? The surprize, well ahh how could you know about that...No matter I'l just tell you anyways."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Tell you that I think... I think I'm in love with you. I know I know it's so unbelievable and I can only imagine how upset you are after seeing what was done to Rich."  
  
Chris spat the word instead of saying it. 


	6. 6

"Oh Chris I feel the same way. Oh I love you and I can't stand seeing you do what you must to keep the suspicions down. I just don't understand Rich. Why was he here?"  
Chris couldn't look away any longer he had to see her face her eyes and her lips. Oh he had to touch her comfort her and love her. Yes he would love her the only way a man could love a woman.  
"Ann.I was thinking you shouldn't worry yourself with him tonight you need to enjoy yourself. We feel the same way and we shouldn't let some other guy come between us right now. Come here and quit being so afraid of me love."  
Ann couldn't be hearing this he was asking for her to be next to him. Was this a ploy? No Chris loved her and there was no way of mistaking it for just a jest or a trap. Could it be though? She had to get away and now!  
Ann stood up and made a move toward him then ran right by him and out the door. She made it down stairs and ran right into Jake.  
"Woh there princess where you going can't handle our kind? Hey what's the hurry I'm just playing come here."  
"Jake get offa me please just let me go."  
"Princess now stop your crying why you so upset?"  
Just then there was a silence across the dance floor Chris had appeared and was mad. Jake looked from Ann to Chris and had guessed she was running from him. He knew Chris's anger ran deep but would it run that deep to harm her. This wasn't right a woman should never be harmed even if she was an Innocence. No he had to help her.  
"Princess follow me. Come on."  
He lead her though the club and to the back without being seen. Maybe he would make it after all if he could just convince the guard to back off. What kind of message did she send Chris? She had never lead himself on so what did she have on Chris. Maybe he just fell for those ice blue orbs of hers. They were captivating and deep maybe he thought her a puzzle of some sort. He knew though that Chris felt nothing for her just saw a new woman to make his.  
"Why are you doing this, Jake is it?"  
"Cause I know he just sees you as some toy and not as a person I have seen him do this to more then one girl."  
"He said he loved me. I thought he meant it."  
"He has thought he loved every girl that has ever been with him. So in a way he does think he loves you but when you ran out you got him mad he always gets that way when he doesn't have his way so you see..."  
"He's insane for a girl. Right?"  
"Ah sort of I'm not sure it is just that exact way but I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"Well I'm touched that you feel that way Jake but you yourself have put across only an interest for my body not my mind."  
"Have I ever said that I feel for your mind I just don't want to see you get hurt I do have a conscience you know."  
"Thanks hey you can let me go here."  
"Here? What do you mean there is nothing here."  
"You can't tell a soul cause if you used this for something against my family I would kill you. Now move."  
Ann pushed the vines aside and revealed a small child door hidden in the wall. It was so mistakable for vines you would never notice there was a door behind everything. Oh and it was painted like brick a double disguise. How brilliant.  
"Ann does Chris know this passageway?"  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
"Oh I don't know he'll use it again maybe. So um I think I will just stay the night here to make sure he doesn't come to get you."  
"Umm no you can't the guards will see you!"  
"Ok so what do you suppose I do then to make sure he doesn't come after you?"  
"Well you could...Come up to the house and hide in my room he does know where it is and will use it and he if he gets past you I will surely hear you two fighting so I will be ready with my gun to get him to leave."  
"Ok then lead the way Princess." 


	7. 7

Ann had gotten them all the way to the French doors to her room when she noticed someone on her bed. The figure rose and came to the doors. Ann pushed Jake into the shadows of her balcony just before Rich emerged from the room. He was angry, Ann could see that plain as day in his eyes. He had nursed his wounds and put a medical strip across his nose to be able to breathe.  
"Ann what the hell do you think you are playing at?"  
"Well just so you know I left as soon as I could get away from the monster. Oh Rich forgive me and accept my apologies I know you are hurt and I didn't think he would do that and as soon as he turned his back from me I ran please Rich would you just go? I know you want to yell and you can do it tomorrow all you like but right now I want to be alone and get some sleep."  
"Yeah your right and I will yell tomorrow if my nose gets better. Sleep well Ann."  
"You too Rich."  
Once she had him out of the room and gone from the house (she watched from the balcony) she pulled Jake into her room and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She walked back into her room to see Jake watching out of the window with interest. He was nicely built she noticed for the first time and dark and handsome. Why if she hadn't met Chris she just might have been attracted to him. If he wasn't so stubborn all the time.  
Here he was saving this girl from the boss's son and getting into some deep stuff with her. What was he doing here anyways? She was something to innocent to be touched by the likes of him. She was a fine woman though. What was he doing in this house? Her room was all white like her a virgin. White carpet and walls and the comforter on the bed was as white as a wedding gown. She was refined and brought up well. Probably had tutors and instructors her whole life. Even the door to her own bathroom was white. He could even see white beyond that. What exactly was she though? She had taken to Chris and he was nothing like him. She deserved a good man a man of some stature. He wasn't that man but ohhh her bed was beckoning for him to take her. No he had come to protect her from Chris, and protect her he would.  
He walked to the bathroom and saw her sitting on the edge of a large white oval bathtub. She was crying. What could she be crying about? Argh. Women to hell with all of them, with their emotions and caring and feelings he certainly didn't want anything to do with that stuff.  
"Jake, sorry bout this I was thinking bout how I so carelessly gave myself to him. Oh I was an idiot to think that he truly cared. All he wanted was a girl in his bed. He even asked me to come to him like he couldn't come to me."  
"Listen I don't plan on pretending to know your mind but he isn't the only guy out there. You got a whole world of guys waiting for you. Even that Rich guy wants you. Heck I want you!"  
"In your bed that is!"  
"Yeah so what do you have on me I like women and I like them best not crying and in my bed!"  
"Oh then you just don't know what I'm thinking cause if you think that a women would fall into your arm your stupid!"  
Ann stood to leave the bath but slipped. Not before Jake could catch her.  
"Looks like you've already fallen."  
Jake started to smile and Ann broke into laughter. Soon they were both laughing together. 


	8. 8

Chris heard Ann's laughter from the bottom of her balcony. He liked to hear it but he knew he wasn't the one making the laughter rise in the air. Who was it that had her laughing so carelessly? Was it Rich maybe some other guy that had already replaced him in her heart? Whoever it was certainly didn't try to stop her laughing. He would though he would kill the man that made her laugh and forget him. Ahh! Who is he kidding Jake was right women are only meant for his bed. That's where he would put Ann tonight. She would be his before this night was over. He'd had plenty of women in his bed and he had them lining up for him.  
Jake stared into her face while she laughed oblivious to his scrutiny. She had a good heart he could tell it from just being in her company for only these short hours. He shouldn't be here protecting her from Chris, he was just like him. He liked women and he wanted her. More than Amy. Hell more then any girl had ever made love to. His voice of reason came out just then. She's a virgin for crying out loud. You fool what do you want with her. Oh let's not forget she is the enemy and someone could walk in on you at any moment.  
"Ahh Ann are you sure no one will come in here tonight?"  
As if being given an answer to his question he heard a knock. Not on the door but from the balcony window. Ann shyly looked at him and sent his approval. It had to be Chris who else would use the balcony to reach her. Rich maybe?  
Ann felt too sick to go to the balcony and let Chris in. She had hoped that Jake would tell her to not go to the door. He had motioned her to the door. She looked back. She wanted him to call her back to the bathroom but he just slid into the shadows of the bathroom. Ann reached for the knob but Chris had already pushed it open and stepped in cautiously.  
"Ann please listen to me I know I upset you darling and there is no way to make it up to you. I love you though you have to understand that love. I will certainly die without you."  
"I don't even know you Chris. I thought I did but after seeing what you did to Rich then begging me to your arms so you could bed me. I just don't understand it at all you don't feel anything except the pleading of your dick."  
"Please love darling I don't only feel for myself I was afraid for you. You left into the crowd and they blocked all the doors..."  
"Yes to keep me from leaving so you could press your wants and desires on me I didn't want that and was able to get away before word got to the door. I knew if I was caught telling you no your men would act. So you see I had to leave. Here I am able to tell you no without fearing for me life."  
Chris felt his grin rise as he looked at her. She would submit. He sized her up and she couldn't take him, he was stronger and one blow would render her helpless to him. He took a step closer to test his theory.  
"I'll scream if you come to close."  
"Please Ann as if you could scream before I got to you and then who would be here in time to stop me."  
While Ann pondered he took the advantage and grabbed her and pulled her against him to feel his arousal. She jerked and pulled but couldn't free herself. He had her and he would have his way no one told him no cept for Jake but he wouldn't protect her. He was to busy with Amy probably trying with her again. Another women he had had in his bed Jake didn't know and neither did Ann.  
He saw something move in the bathroom. Who was there maybe someone would be here in time but to stop what. He would take one of her men no problem and if it was rich well hell he had been itching to beat the sense out of him for a long while now.  
"Look in the bath my sweet we have company. Now who could it be I wonder. Maybe Rich?"  
Ann could only whimper in response. Whet would he do if he found out that Jake was right inside the door. Oh she had to do something to stop him. With new energy she started to struggle only to be pressed against the door jam.  
"Now you just better stop trying to protect whoever is in here cause it won't do them no good sweetheart."  
"Oh yeah sure and just what would you do to him huh? He could take you no problem you're not as tough as you think."  
From where Jake stood he could take Chris out then she opened her mouth and gave him away. What was with her? He could take Chris single- handed but he pulls a gun he would be done for. She just had to give away the element of surprise. Oh women how he even thought for the briefest second that she wasn't something amazing he was sure he didn't know. What was she trying to do? Help you idiot! That answer came to him suddenly she was trying to help him and he just wanted to slap her silly for even thinking that it would help. She gave him away and any move would send Chris at him with his full force but if he pulled a gun he couldn't fire without getting caught. He could take him. If he could jut get a mite closer.  
Ann saw Jake step from the shadows behind Chris's back. Thank god the shadows were pointing toward Jake it made him safe and gave him full protection. She wouldn't look at him that would tip Chris off to Jake. What was it with Jake though why helping her? Maybe he had a soft spot for a woman who was helpless. No better not entertain that thought.  
Chris felt her tense and knew she knew something the only thing to do was take her here and now. What did she have on under the robe? That thought sent him into bliss just thinking of it. She had to have nothing on why else would she wear it. Oh her naked body joined with his that was something he wished to experience. He knew he was ready but she had to be ready herself. Even though this was against her will he wanted her to enjoy it. After all it was her first time. Or was it. Had he heard her with someone then went to bath afterwards was this guy hiding in the shadows with death on his heart? Did this guy ache for her as he did? Oh well he didn't care what some other guy wanted, he wanted her and by god he would have her.  
Jake stepped light footed toward Chris upholstered his gun and turned the butt. Thank god it didn't make a noise. He raised his arm to swing and hit his target. Chris crumpled to the floor in front of Ann he had her tie of her robe in his hand. She now clenched the front of her robe as if she was wearing nothing underneath it. That's when it hit him she probably didn't. What was she like whole and pure? Well he didn't want to find out not tonight anyways.  
"Oh Jake you were wonderful and I thought he might have seen you, but he didn't and oh you got him."  
Before she even thought she reached up and kissed him. Once it set in what she was doing she pulled away quickly. Jake must not have gotten the picture because before she could apologize he pulled her close again and kissed he long and hard.  
Jake wasn't sure why she did it but he liked it and wanted more. Of course she pushed away as if horrified of what she had done but he didn't mind one bit. Hell it was what he wanted and she just did it. He let her loose enough to look down the front of her. The slight slit in her robe proved him right she was naked and whole underneath. Oh now he ached for her. He lightly slid the robe out of the way so that she was now exposed to his eyes. Oh god she was beautifully made. No wonder she had Chris so worked up he must have known she was naked and had to have her. Ann just stood there while he looked at her. What was she thinking? Probably scared out of her mind. He just couldn't tear away from her now. He felt his need grow and saw that she was looking over him herself when her eyes settled on his arousal.  
Oh god what was she doing looking and letting him do this to her. She just couldn't stop him he had touched her with his bravery. He took on the boss's son like nothing. She felt him quiver when he pressed against her again. He searched for he mouth with an urgency. She felt her own desire grow and want him.  
"Jake should we do this? I mean you only want this with me and I only want love from you."  
"I don't know what you're thinking but you just proved you had guts. I can't think of anything I love better in a women."  
"Maybe a women who doesn't cry and is in your bed all the time."  
Jake couldn't deny it he did say it but right now something new was moving through him. He had never felt it. It felt like the one Christmas when he woke up and found a brand new bike next to the tree. His mom had spent everything she had for that bike. He rode down the street all day. When he came back though he saw a car. That car held the man who would change his life forever. That man killed his ma and dad that night and he alone was safe. He vowed revenge but how could he kill Ann's father now that he held her so close and felt something that made him remember that bike and his ma's face when he saw it. It was love. Oh my god I love her! 


	9. 9

"Ann maybe you're right."  
"Hum?"  
Ann couldn't hear a thing she was so wrapped in his eyes that she would loose herself there.  
"I said." He pushed her away being that close to her was proving harder then possible. "Maybe you are right we shouldn't do this. I mean you're innocent-to-innocent maybe and I... I will only hurt you more then I care to do."  
"How exactly could you hurt me more then I have been?"  
"I don't know but I need to be by myself to figure it out. If I stayed with you I would regret what I will do. I can't do that to you. I can't take you this way in plus I need to get Chris out of here before he wakes."  
Ann felt her tears come before she could hold them in check. A single tear slid down her cheek and Jake brushed it from her cheek and lightly kissed her where the tear had been. Oh if only he held her now she would give him her heart.  
Although she could tear at his heart so he had to get Chris away from her and now. If he woke and found that it was he who was the one protecting her, Chris would end his life in his rage. He had to think clearly too. Oh but her tear gave him hope that she did care. He wouldn't leave her forever. He would return maybe even tomorrow if she would allow him here again.  
"Ann be here in your room tomorrow night at 9 o'clock. It's not a request I need to talk to you when my head is clear and when I may see you with your clothes on."  
"I will."  
The next day went to slow for the likes of Jake. He wanted to return to her. He knew as soon as he had left that he did love her and not even Chris would take her away.  
As Jake walked into the club that day to tell Chris he wouldn't be able to come and help at the club that night he saw her. Amy, what was she doing here? His answer came in full when he looked again he saw Chris on a stool speaking in a low hushed voice. What was he doing with her? Just then Amy leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. His anger rose not at Amy but Chris. He had all but begged Ann last night only to be with Amy today. He had the warmth or a snake. How could he do that to Ann? He gets what he wants remember. Just look how carelessly he lets her hang on him. If Ann were here Chris would not live long enough for an excuse. How could he!  
He hurt but here in front of him sat Amy giving him everything that Ann refused. It felt good to have a woman begging for him. Oh it was good. Wait! Oh god no Jake was coming to see him today bout the club!  
Jake worked up his nerve and knocked on the office door and walked in. He didn't look at Amy just walked right to the desk and stared at Chris.  
"Hey I can't come in tonight I got some unfinished business that needs taken care of and can't wait any longer so don't expect me."  
"Ok but you'll be here tomorrow night right?"  
"No idea dude I don't know how long it'll take but I am going out of town for awhile to take care of it. So I don't know how long it will take for sure."  
"Alright thanks for the notice."  
Jake walked out of the office and out the door and jumped on his motorcycle. Now he had to make himself scarce so he could be with her. Oh Ann you have no idea what you are doing to him in this gang. 


	10. 10

Jake stopped at the trapdoor and left his motorcycle at the park across the street. What if she didn't feel the same about him as he felt about her? No he couldn't think that she even said she wanted him not his bed. She had said it not him. He had to convince her he did love her. That's all he wanted that's all he planned to do then take her away from this place, this war, away from Chris.  
Ann sat in her room by the balcony. Where was he, he said to be here for him and now he wasn't? Was he doing this on purpose, setting her up like this? No she saw the love in his eyes and he wanted more then anything to be with her. Ann jumped when she heard a knock on the door and saw Jake enter her room. She didn't even need to move because he was next to her in a moment.  
"Ann please just don't say a word I need to tell you this and you can't stop me half way through cause then I won't be able to go on...' Ann nodded and then strode up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.' Ann I love you I don't know how it happened or why all I know is that being with you made me as happy as I was a long time ago. I haven't felt that way since I was seven."  
"Jake I know you do. You can't hide it from your eyes. You spoke to me last night and gave me your heart. I love you too and I know that there is hurt in you. I want to make it go away."  
"Come away with me from this place. I'll take care of you and I have a place we can stay. I need to show it to you even if you don't want to be with me. You need to understand though. Please come with me. Now."  
"A-alright. I will I'll come with you just let me get some things."  
Jake walked to the balcony and back holding several saddlebags in his hands.  
"Anything you can get in here."  
While Ann took care of all her items Jake cracked open her door and watched from the slit in the door. No one was seen so he went to her bathroom and looked around. Her grabbed her toothbrush and went back to her. She packed it and finished with the last saddlebag. He threw them over his shoulders and opened the door to the balcony. After she grabbed her jacket and put it on she took one last look around the room. It was her old life. Something she wanted to rid herself of only to quickly. Jake loved her and she loved him and nothing would stop them from being together. She stepped onto the balcony and over the edge Jake helped her to the ground and they made their way to the trapdoor.  
Standing beside Jake in the night filled her with something so strong she couldn't help the smile that formed and gave her new hope. He was her life her future. When he turned to her she stepped up to him and he took her in his arms.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Hum... More then sure. I love you."  
Jake leaned in and kissed her gently then more demanding. He needed her now here. No not here in the open. She loved him and it comforted him, only for a moment though. From over Ann's head he saw another motorcycle pull up to the trapdoor. Chris. No what is he doing? He had to move and get Ann away now before it all ended.  
"Jake come here with me. Please there is something I want to show you." Ann pulled him over to the castle when he saw a blanket pulled out underneath it there was enough room for him and her both but nothing more. She tugged him under the castle and kissed him. He met her with all the love he felt for her.  
She meant to do this. Oh god who was this woman he loved. She was spontaneous and beautiful and sweet. Oh he wanted her and he'd have her with her permission.  
"Ann only if you want this."  
"Jake I want this. I want you I love you. Don't you feel the same for me?"  
"Yes oh god yes."  
What Jake did right there with Ann he would never forget. It was pure and meaningful. She loved him the only woman who ever felt the same for him.  
Ann woke the next morning with Jake asleep next to her. Though she wanted to lay in his embrace the rest of her life she had to wake him people would be arriving at the park in a couple of hours. It's was only 3 in the morning. Oh he looked so simple in his act. Sleep made him look peaceful and she wanted nothing more then to watch him but she couldn't.  
Jake felt her move but he wouldn't give away that he didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep with everything he felt for her. She slept through Chris's hollers in the night. She slept through his motorcycle tearing through the park in his anger. Chris now knew she was gone and soon he would connect the two of them. He wasn't about to tell her they had to leave cause they weren't safe. She nudged him but he only turned on his side and took her in his arms.  
"Jake please people will be arriving here and I don't want us to be seen like this."  
"Ummm... I don't care just lay with me for awhile."  
"No let's go so we aren't stopped."  
Jake and Ann dressed and made their way back to the motorcycle and got on.  
"Ready Ann?"  
"I'm ready for anything as long as you're with me."  
Ann held onto Jake as they rode out of the city. She was with the man she loved and nothing would take him away. They would be with him till death did them part. He never even had to say them words because it was true. 


	11. 11

Ten years passed by and Ann and Jake were never seen or heard from except for the time that she called her father to tell him she was married and happy with her husband and young new daughter. Tyler was a dream come true for Jake. She had her mother's curly blonde hair and his eyes. She resembled Ann so much her features were the same and her smile melted his heart. He had a child and he sure as hell wasn't going to take her back to his and Ann's former life. He would protect them and keep them safe.  
Each time Ann saw Jake playing with Ty she couldn't suppress the smile that boiled up to the surface. Jake was devoted to their small daughter. At the age of two she was following her father everywhere. She had an eye for daddy and no one could separate them. Ty went to Ann when she had a bad dream or was hurt, but her daddy was the hero. Jake would go to work then Ann took over the job of hero. Ty learned everything she needed to know she had her father's love and her mother's lady ways. She would grow into a fine young woman one day.  
Jake was returning from work one day when he saw a large limo outside the apartment building. Horrors flashed in his mind as he saw men standing around it in a protective fashion. At this sight he rushed home and up the stairs to his home. There were men outside the door so he had to walk to the door and open it casually enough but the sight that met his eyes wasn't horror but peaceful. There sat the king with Tyler on his knee. He bounced her and laughed when she did.  
Ann had heard the door and came out of the kitchen and saw Jake staring at her father and his daughter. What was he thinking? Did he want to kill the man still? He wouldn't now that he was his father-in-law, would he?  
"Honey you're home. How was work?"  
"Fine fine. Ahh sir may I ask why you are in my home with my child on your knee?"  
"Of course you may. Jake I know all about you. Ann told me everything I need to know that you were the enemy and that I once did something unforgivable to you. I can't ever ask for your forgiveness. I will not receive it but I do ask that you let this gang be put behind us and for you and my daughter to return home and take your place as the next to gain the charge of the companies? This war has ended and there has been no trouble and with you leading them I believe peace may be at hand. Chris is now in charge of the Lord's and you being an old friend might just have the power to persuade him to end this feud."  
"Of course we'll return but not to take over anything but so that Ty will have her grandparents nearby. Every child needs a grandparent."  
Jake glanced at his wife who was swelling with his second child. She glowed with pride and happiness. She was everything to him. He'd have a son and didn't want to bring him into the war. With it over though he was free to return with her and end it once and for all. His children would grow with their grandparents and would be able to have everything they needed.  
Ann nodded with pride that her husband saw fit to return so that the Ty and her unborn would have grandparents to call their own. He no doubt saw this and was the reason he agreed. 


	12. 12

Standing in her old home with Jake and Tyler on both sides of her she couldn't be happier. This was everything she wanted. She was afraid when her father had shown up that he would take Ty and her and leave. Making Jake think that she was dead. Jake wouldn't give up that easy and he just might have came after her and Ty and kill her father in the process. This was perfect. Oh wait she thought to soon...  
"Well looky here if it isn't our princess home after ten years. Not to mention pregnant and married when she has been claimed for so many years."  
"Is there a matter you need to discuss with me about my wife or my daughter."  
Ann covered Ty's eyes as Rich drew his gun and smiled at Jake. He was provoking Jake and Ann had to do something.  
"Hold it there my daughter will not be exposed to his life you understand me. You never claimed and you never had me. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah I get ya." Rich pocketed the gun and walked away with a scowl.  
"Ahh there you are good now why don't you three come into my office and see you grandmamma."  
Jake composed himself and walked in behind Ann and Tyler. It was those to Queen wanted to see no doubt. What was with Rich had he no decency? To pull a gun in front of Ty. He would have been baited if it wasn't for Ann's quick thinking. Oh if that man ever shows his face to Ty or Ann again he would kill him.  
Jake looked up to see everyone staring at him. They had asked him something that he hadn't heard. Great what a way to start this. This wasn't his fault though if Rich hadn't made his move he would not have been thinking of him and would have been paying attention to his family.  
"Jake darling are you sure you want to stay here?"  
"Of course I can handle Rich. In plus we have nowhere else to stay."  
King stood and looked at him very sternly.  
"What did Rich do now!"  
"Nothing just pulled a gun in front of Ty and I won't have her subjected to that life. He threatened my wife and my children.  
"Oh my baby you're pregnant again. How wonderful and we'll be able to be there for the labor. Oh this is so wonderful I have a granddaughter and another on the way."  
"Yes mother I'm having a son now. We were thinking to name him Ryan Walker. How does that sound to you?"  
"Oh yes a Ryan would be perfect. It could not have been a better name."  
Two months passed and there was no word of any Lords causing trouble so Jake took it upon himself so go see what improvements on the Innocents side could be done to help make peace. It was nice to get away. Tyler had a fit like none he had ever seen. She screamed and hollered and stomped all afternoon. Ann had listened to her and was very stern but said nothing back to fuel Tyler's temper any more then it was. Was this what Ann endured every day when he left for work. Did she constantly have to hear the demons that possessed his pint size daughter?  
Jake was on the way home when a motorcycle pulled up and stopped right next to him. He was ready for a fight Rich had worked him up and he just wanted someone to trip up, to get him mad enough to fight. Instead he got a slap on the back and a smile from Chris!  
"Hey man you said awhile not a decade! Where have you been? Got us worried you did."  
"Well Chris I got married to a wonderful woman and I have a daughter and a son on the way."  
"Wife! Kids! Man who got a hold of you? I thought you wouldn't ever get married. Looks like I was wrong ehh?"  
"Yeah well she had it in for me and we haven't fought once cept for what to call the kids and who ran up the phone bill."  
"Wow, man this woman really got a hold on you then. I pity you I have been single all this time and I am having a blast. Oh it's great I have women lined up or me. I got the power now and they can't get it over me. Ann really got me to realize that I should have the power not her. Oh I'd thank her if I could."  
"Well I'd love for you to come to dinner tonight at the Manor. We could catch up on old times and you could meet my wife. Oh and Tyler she is the most amazing child you could ever meet."  
"The Manor eh? I thought that belonged to the leader of the Innocents."  
"It does but I live there so you won't be hurt. We want to end this fight."  
"Alright but who's you're wife?"  
"See you Chris tonight at 7 ok? Bye!" 


	13. 13

Chris arrived that night at 7 exactly. This place was nice and it reminded him of Ann. Where did she go to? Was she still living here only hiding? Who did Jake marry that would have something to do with the Innocence? Oh well he'd find out soon enough.  
He stepped into the dinning hall and saw her she had aged into a woman but she was as beautiful as ever. Ann smiled and walked to him.  
"Chris so nice to see you. I'm glad you can put the past behind us. This is my father and mother.' They nodded and sat down at they head of the table. 'Jake will be here very soon and then you can talk business."  
He nodded and then Jake walked in and went straight to Ann. He kissed her cheek then seated her and then sat a little girl next to her with a kiss on her little head, he sat down on the other side of Ann. Chris eyed Jake carefully. What was he playing at? Was Ann his wife? Did they run off to be rid of the war and to have children? She was pregnant and it showed. She looked so happy and Jake was the first to speak after prayer was said to bless the food.  
"So Chris is there anything that can be done to improve relations with the Lords? We wish to end any conflicts that might arise."  
"Well first you might want to sort you priorities. These people can't be trusted."  
Tyler spoke up in a small demanding voice.  
"I have a tea-set in my room. Mommy and Daddy come in and tea with me all the time. Would you like to see my tea-set mister Lord sir?"  
"No you child your mother is a bitch and your father is a traitor!"  
Ann covered Ty's ears but not quick enough she had heard what Chris had said. Ann couldn't even stop Ty from speaking her mind.  
"My mama is not a bwitch. She is my mommy. You're mean you troll!"  
Ty jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. Ann rose and followed. Jake rose and watched his wife and daughter take flight. His anger rose to the surface he couldn't hold it in check.  
"You may leave sir. If you ever show your face in front of my wife or daughter again I will kill you. Now get out you pig! Don't ever show your face again!"  
Chris rose and left with a new anger. Jake had what he wanted. To sit there and see him take over the Innocence with such ease and then to see him kiss Ann and the small girl that was his kid. Oh that was the last draw. He would rid himself of these insolent Innocence once and for all. His father was killed by the hand of Rich he would now kill Jake, Ann and her children if it were the last thing he did.  
After Chris was gone Jake went to his little girl to see his wife rocking her on her bed whispering to her. He smiled but it was just half hearted. He walked to them and sat next to her and Ty. He knew what was to come now. Maybe Ann knew already that this might happen but she never said a thing against him. In just a week he would have a son who would need both of them and now Chris couldn't rid himself of an old grudge. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
Ann saw Jake enter the room but paid no heed to him. Ty was broken and crying. She had to see to her first. She heard enough yelling to know that something would soon happen. Jake was caught between his friends and his love. She did this to him she could not take it back. Not thinking she put her hand on her large stomach. Soon she whispered to her son. "Soon you will be here and you'll cheer him up." She smiled and laid her daughter down to sleep and left on Jake's arm. He led her to their room and kissed her long and hard. She was tired but he brought life to her. He was what kept her going at times. It was getting too much to take care of Ty and carry the extra weight. Jake pulled her through though when no one could. He kissed her again then lead her to the bed where he laid her down and changed her clothing to her night gown.  
He watched her sleep and smiled to himself. He had everything he wanted. She was amazing and she carried his son and gave birth to Tyler his daughter. 


	14. 14

"A boy, I have a grandson! A boy, oh good lord you have been good!"  
"Stop your screaming honey you'll wake both Ann and little Antonio!"  
"How can I stay calm I have a grandson. Just think he'll bring the Innocence back to its once great power."  
Jake who was standing down the hall listening to the conversation now joined. He'd be damned if his son would take part in the gangs. No it wouldn't happen.  
"Antonio will never know what has gone on for far to long! It stops once Chris is through with this stupid grudge! Am I understood?"  
"Of course you are dear your father-in-law knows nothing but the gang. You must see he means no real harm."  
"Just so we're clear on it."  
Jake turned on his heel and headed to Ann. She would be asleep but he needed to be near her. When he entered he saw that she was up and feeding Antonio. She looked sullen and upset. Had she heard the argument? If she did, did she think he was in the wrong or agree with him?  
Ann smiled at her husband after a near eleven years it still shocked her that they were indeed man and wife. It felt good, even more so now that she held his son in her arms. What's going to happen with Chris though? Jake had said there would be trouble but nothing all week. Oh if only they would get word on something. From the looks of it, it killed Jake to think something might happen with her just giving birth. Was there a threat made while she was in labor or was it something else.  
"Jake, tell me what's wrong I can't stand you like this."  
"Oh nothing really just your father."  
"What is he doing to put us in jeopardy now?"  
"Oh nothing just saying that he now has someone to take over the Innocence when he's dead and I won't have it Ann. He will not know the trouble we are in."  
"Of course he won't even if I have to take him away. He will know nothing of the hardships we've faced."  
"Well I'm glad we see eye to eye love." 


	15. 15

The next month Jake slept very little. He kept thinking of Chris would he really try something? It didn't make sense. Ann should be nothing to him since she pushed him away. Maybe it was just the fact that she was the one to slip away. That had to be it.  
Ann didn't sleep either. She had barely laid her head on the pillow when Antonio started to fuss. While she sat feeding Antonio she thought of her husband. Did he find it odd that no threat has yet to appear? She would die before letting Chris harm her children or Jake. No questions about it. She knew something was to happen but when. She spied Jake entering the nursery and leaning on the wall behind her and waited for Antonio to finish his feeding and sleep again.  
You have to tell her plain as day. Just come out and tell her you love her but you have to leave her. Jake had stayed up the whole time trying to think of what to do. In the end he could only think to leave Ann and finish it with Chris. God help him if he survived he'd go back to her and beg for her to love him again. If things turned out how he expect though at least she would be to mad at him to care if he died. That's how it had to be.  
"He's beautiful isn't he darling?"  
"I guess."  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing. Ann this isn't going to work out. I can't have you involved with anything that is going to happen so please don't argue with me but we have to end this. NOW!"  
Ann got up and went and laid Antonio in the crib and walked back over to Jake and stood before him.  
"You think I will let you go cause things get a little tuff do you? Well I won't and you're stuck with me so deal with it!"  
Jake grabbed Ann's elbow and pushed her into to their adjoining bedroom and shut the door.  
"Ann! Are you stupid you could have woken Antonio?"  
"I guess I am considering I thought you would never leave me. That no matter how much you said you loved me you would pass me up for anything. Even when you made love to me it was laced with conquering wasn't it!"  
"Ann stop this you know I loved you. I can't now not with you spending your whole time here with your mother or Tyler now I will have to fight Antonio for you and I don't ever want to feel at odds with my own children! Damnit I'm sick of all this."  
"Then let's leave. We'll take Ty and Antonio and leave. We'll move so far away no one will have even heard of the Innocence or the Lords. Please just don't leave me."  
Jake felt himself come alive as she begged. She'd never begged for him before. She was everything he wanted but he wouldn't put her or the children in the way of everything. He felt his pulse rise when she took a step toward him then fell to her knees. She sat where she fell and cried openly. When she glanced up to him he felt his heart melt.  
"Ann please stop this. I'm begging you. Please."  
Jake couldn't hold it in any longer he took Ann in his arms and kissed her passionately. Nothing filled him with more joy then her body now slimed back to where it was before Antonio was born was pressed against his own. He felt a rushing need to know her again as a husband knows his wife.  
Jake picked Ann up from he floor and carried her the rest of the way to the bed and laid her there and then leaned over her and kissed her with more demands. He needed her one last time. He had to have her again; she was his life and his hope. He saw only his future in her eyes. He felt Ann arch against him in her own need. She had to have him too. Oh she felt like an angel under him. His own passionate loving angel. She wasn't his anymore though. With that thought now burning in his mind he pushed off of her and got out of the bed and walked to the window. He heard her coming up behind him.  
"Jake I know you love me I felt it in your touch. You may say anything you like but I know you. I know you are just trying to protect me. It's not going to work Jake. I'm going to win this one if I have to seduce you every five minutes, I will win."  
"That's where you're wrong Ann. I've won. I pushed you away, I left our bed without any regrets on my mind."  
Ann smiled and simply murmured a "liar" then resumed kissing his shoulders then moved in front of him and kissed his jaw line, all the while Jake couldn't or wouldn't push away from her. She was winning she could feel it. Jake opened his arms to push her away but in return she walked into them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed against him and heard his low moan before backing him to the bed and laying on top of him. She wouldn't let him go and she was sure one time was all it would take to make him see. 


	16. 16

Jake woke the next morning feeling uneasy. He let her take him to bed so easily. Ahh he was losing his touch. Being married 11 years weighed in on him. She felt so good last night, perfect in all the right places, did everything she could to make him practically beg for more from her. After the fourth time though she grew tired and so did he. They shard the whole night loving each other and no one, not even Chris would make him leave her. Damnit he needed her and she him. Last night only proved it to be true. Now with her laying her head on his chest and their legs entwined together he couldn't move. He didn't want to she felt good. Too good. She should be illegal for being so enticing.  
"Hum I think I won."  
Ann said lazily as she sat up and stretched. Jake watched her subtle movement and watched her creamy skin on her back stretch and move back into place. He lifted his hand to her back and held it there. Ann turned to him and he saw her love filling her blue pools.  
"You didn't I just couldn't think of any other way out of this problem with Chris. I thought if I separated myself from you then we would be able to beat him."  
"Never thought of me putting up that much of a fight then did you?"  
"Actually I thought when I said it to you you would be mad and kick me out."  
Ann laid herself back down only now she was on top of him. He instantly felt himself rush with a renewed hunger. Ann felt him and giggled.  
"I see."  
Jake simply laughed and pulled her down to him. He met her with his kisses and flipped her over so he would be on top. She had enough chances and times to be on top last night. Today was his. He would have her. Ann laughed and snuggled further into the folds of their bed.  
Jake was kissing Ann's neck when a cry from Antonio sent him flying to the floor and her rushing to the nursery.  
"Son I love you but you pick your times a little to well!" 


End file.
